


Потому что я тебя люблю

by fandom_Kylux_2016, ResidentTrickster



Series: драбблы G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Нездоровые отношения, крипи, мистика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайло оттачивает свои способности на самом подходящем для этого объекте</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потому что я тебя люблю

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды Kylux 2016 на Фандомную Битву

Хаксу снилось, что на его груди лежит камень, холодный и тяжелый. Скинуть его с себя никак не выходило. Камень словно бы прилепился к коже — или неким невообразимым образом пророс сквозь плоть и кости.  
  
Дышать было тяжело. Камень не просто давил — он медленно высасывал жизнь. Силы таяли, и совсем скоро Хакс почувствовал: он не может сделать вдох. Приступ панического страха захлестнул с головой.  
  
Хакс распахнул глаза и понял, что проснулся. Сердце бешено колотилось, ладони вспотели. Однако самым неприятным было то, что ощущение давящей тяжести никуда не исчезло.  
  
Камня на груди не было.  
  
Совсем рядом, в ногах, сидел Рен. Он сосредоточенно смотрел перед собой, его губы беззвучно шевелились. Хакс замер: зрелище было слишком странным для… Он вдруг осознал, что понятия не имеет, который сейчас час.  
  
— Ты проснулся, — Рен обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на него. — Быстро. Это хорошо.  
  
Хакс нахмурился: происходящее напоминало продолжение странного сна. Рен никогда не оставался на ночь, и даже если бы решил остаться, то вряд ли бы сидел у него в ногах полностью одетый. Стараясь не концентрироваться на пульсирующей давящей тяжести, Хакс попытался вспомнить события прошлого вечера. Кажется, он допоздна просидел за отчетами, потом лег спать и… И больше ничего.  
  
Было и другое ощущение, совершенно нерациональное. Хакс чувствовал, что его память неполна. Что-то исчезло, что-то очень важное.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — заботливо спросил Рен, не отводя взгляд.  
  
Тяжесть становилась все более удушающей.  
  
— Да какое тебе дело до того, как я себя чувствую? — огрызнулся Хакс. — Лучше скажи, что ты здесь делаешь. И заодно объясни, зачем ты копался в моей голове. Я ведь чувствую, ты….  
  
— Я ничего не делал с твоей памятью, — Рен поджал губы, будто эти обвинения до крайности возмутили его. — Ты сделал.  
  
— Я? С чего ты…  
  
Хакс осекся на полуслове. Он увидел нож на полу, обычный нож из дюрастали — и вспомнил. Нашел ту деталь, что потерялась.  
  
Прошлым вечером Рен пришел к нему очень поздно и, не говоря ни слова, вогнал нож под ребра. Все дальнейшее потерялось в мутном багряном мареве. Хакс запомнил только ощущение неумолимо утекающей жизни и влажную кровь на собственных руках. После такого ему следовало бы умереть.  
  
Но Хакс не умер. Его руки были теплыми, он мог дышать, сердце стучало чуть быстрее, чем обычно, но в остальном он был в порядке. Даже давящая тяжесть утихла.  
  
Лежащий на полу нож был весь в подсохшей крови.  
  
— Ну, я вижу, ты догадался, — Рен положил ладонь на одеяло и мягко погладил Хакса по колену.  
  
— О чем? — спросил тот, не желая принимать правду, что открылась ему.  
  
— Мне требовалась тренировка, — Рен чуть сжал пальцы. — Из всех подходящих объектов рядом со мной — только ты. У меня не было выбора.  
  
Взгляд у него был безмятежно счастливый.  
  
«Нужно было прекратить это, — пронеслось в голове у Хакса, — давно прекратить».  
  
Чувства, которые испытывал к нему Рен, давно уже вышли за рамки ни к чему не обязывающих отношений. Он словно бы хотел завладеть всеми ресурсами времени и внимания, что были у Хакса. Это раздражало, и следовало оборвать ставшую обузой связь — или выставить более жесткие рамки. Но Хакс бесконечно откладывал неизбежное. Он подозревал, что Рен отреагирует на расставание куда острее, чем следовало бы, и страдать от последствий придется всем. Покой на «Финализаторе» был дороже личного эмоционального комфорта.  
  
— Теперь ты видишь это, правда? — Рен улыбнулся.  
  
Хакс подумал, что впервые видит его таким довольным.  
  
— Что я вижу?  
  
— То, что ты мне нужен, — объяснил Рен, и было заметно, что каждое произнесенное слово доставляет ему удовольствие. — Тебе не стоит меня бросать. Никогда больше, понимаешь? Даже не думай об этом. Я не знаю, как это работает. К сожалению, у меня не слишком большой опыт в воскрешении мертвых.  
  
Хакс не сразу смог осознать, что слово «мертвых» имеет непосредственное отношение к нему.  
  
— Возможно, ты теперь будешь жить вечно, — продолжил Рен. — Ты бы хотел этого? Знаю, хотел бы. Или до тех пор, пока я рядом. Или... Сложно прогнозировать. Мои прошлые опыты были неудачными. Пара минут — вот мой максимум, — он сглотнул и заговорил спокойнее:  
  
— Я спросил совета у Верховного лидера, и он сказал, что все дело в силе чувств. Это главное условие, поэтому нельзя воскресить совсем чужого. По крайней мере, надолго. Еще важно орудие — световой меч не подходит. Нужна простая смерть. На этот раз я все сделал правильно — и у меня получилось.  
  
Рен выглядел так, будто ожидал похвалы и благодарности. Благодарности за смерть или за жизнь? Хакс отвернулся. Происходящее с ним было абсурдом, безумием, липким предутренним сном, от которого так сложно проснуться. Он не мог умереть и уж тем более не мог воскреснуть.  
  
Он не мог — но Рен сделал это с ним.  
  
— Зачем ты так со мной? — только и спросил Хакс.  
  
— Потому что я тебя люблю, — тихо ответил Рен, лег ничком и уткнулся в его колени.


End file.
